Lost Thoughts
by Ana the Romantic
Summary: After a month back in Neverland, Ana decides to go back and see her family. Her father thinks she was kidnapped and keeps her in London, and while Peter tries to get her back he gets amesia. Seqeul to Young Love in Neverland. Now Complete
1. New Life

Author's Notes: Hey! Yeah, I know what you are thinking, "Oh great it's that crazy girl again." But I have had requests to do a sequel to my Peter Pan fic: Young Love in Neverland. I hope the ones who have suggested the sequel like it. Thanks for the reviews!!! And as always, Enjoy!!!^-^ And remember, this is a sequel; you need to read Young Love in Neverland to understand this fic  
  
Lost Thoughts  
  
Ana fluttered her eyes open, expecting to be home, in London, in her warm bed, but when she looked around she found herself up in a tree, on a mattress of hay. Her memory slowly returned and her face lit up with a smile. Only a month ago she flew back to Neverland to stay with Peter and start a new life with him and the lost boys. With tears she said goodbye to her mother, Wendy, and told her to say goodbye to her father and brother for her. She wanted to be back home with her family for so long, but she knew that she had to go back to Neverland, back to Peter, or she wouldn't be whole.  
  
Ana sat up in the bed and looked around the room once again. `Peter is gone; he must be out with the boys looking for something to do.' She looked up at Tinkerbell's hut and saw that the little pixie wasn't awake yet. Ana swung her feet over the bed and went to the bathroom to change her clothes.  
  
After a few days in her clothes that she wore there, she started to get uncomfortable, so she made an out fit close to what Peter wore. She had a dark green shirt that ended right above her hips, and, because Peter asked, she had a dark green skirt on. Underneath the skirt were some light green tights so she felt more comfortable, and to end it off, she had the brown shoes to match Peter. Her hair was up as always with a green hair tie, to keep it out of her face.  
  
Afterwards she headed toward the forest to see if she could catch up with Peter and the lost boys. She flew through the trees, straight to the best hunting spot she could think of. There she found the whole gang. "Hey Ana, how was-" Peter was cut short when he has hit with Ana throwing her arms around him, giving him a hug. She looked up at him and then got out of the hug, allowing Peter to breath. "Sorry."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Find anything interesting?"  
  
"Nope. There is barely anything to do since the old codfish isn't here anymore." Ana bowed her head remembering that Hook was dead from the last fight with Peter. "Peter, we are going to play follow the leader, catch ya later!" one of the twins yelled and ran off to join the others way ahead of him. "Well I guess it's just you and me," Peter said turning toward Ana. Ana nodded her head. "Peter do you think we could go back to London to see my family. My father and brother should be back by now, and I want to say goodbye personally."  
  
"Sure, did you want to go today?"  
  
"Yeah, if you don't mind."  
  
"You know we can't go back too often right?"  
  
"I know. After this, maybe we could go back like every other year, or something."  
  
"Alright, let's go," Peter took her hand and they flew off into the sky toward London. 


	2. Family Reunion

Ana and Peter arrived in London during the early morning, so they had to be very careful about flying. They flew in the fog banks making sure that no one saw them flying. As soon as they landed Ana opened the front door and stepped inside. "Mother, I'm home! I came for a visit!" Wendy stepped out from behind the corner and ran toward her daughter with open arms. "Ana! I'm so glad your back!" They hugged each other and then Wendy turned to Peter and shook his hand, "Hello Peter. It has been a while, glad to see you again."  
  
"Hi Wendy."  
  
"How have you two been?"  
  
"We've been alright mother. I've been taking care of myself, so you don't have to worry so much about me."  
  
"I've noticed that you changed your clothes. You're actually wearing a skirt."  
  
"Peter said that I looked better in them. So I eventually gave in. Anyway where are father and brother?"  
  
"Ana? Is that you?" From around the same corner her brother came running up to her and picked her up in a huge hug. "Well, that answers my question about brother. I'm so glad your home."  
  
"Well I come home, and find you went off to Neverland."  
  
"Yep. I've found out that I am needed there more then I am here," she looked over at Peter. Ana's brother went up to him and shook his hand. "You take care of my sister."  
  
"You know I will."  
  
"Where is father?" Ana asked. Wendy stepped up to Ana once again, "He is out looking for you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He thinks you were kidnapped."  
  
"Mother, he doesn't believe you?"  
  
"No. He thinks that I am in denial. He will probably be back very soon." Ana couldn't believe it. How could he not believe her mother, she always was truthful to the family? The whole group stood in silence. Peter came up behind Ana and gave her a comforting hug. She leaned her head back against his chest, and then popped her head up when she heard the front door open. Ana turned around and saw her father looking at her from the door. "Father!" Ana started to run toward him, but before she could get him in a hug, he took hold of her shoulders. "Ana, where have you been?" His face was full of worry, and sadness. He held on to Ana as if she was the only thing that could keep him in this world. "Mother told you. I've been in Neverland."  
  
"That's nonsense, that place doesn't exist. It's just a fairy tale that your mother concocted. Now, where have you been?" Peter didn't like the man very much, how could he not believe his own child?  
  
"I told you. Neverland," Ana could see her father was starting to get upset. "Maybe they told you it was Neverland, so you didn't want to come back." Peter was starting to get upset with Ana's father, Neverland was too a place and Ana came on her own free will. Ana couldn't believe him, first he didn't believe mother, and now he didn't believe the one who was missing. Ana turned back to her mother, "Mom, I'm going back to Neverland. We're planning to come back every other year to visit you. I'll keep in touch." Ana and Peter started to walk out the door when her father grabbed her by the arm. "You're not going anywhere. Go up to your room right now," he threw her toward the stairs. Peter stepped toward Ana to help her, but Wendy caught his arm. Ana turned around in disbelief at her father. She looked in his eyes that were once filled with joy and happiness, now filled in a blank void. "What happened to you? Was the war that bad?" He didn't answer as he turned toward Peter,  
"As for you. Get out of my house and keep away from my daughter." Ana stood up and ran in front of Peter, "Father stop it! What happened to you?"  
  
"Get out of the way, Ana."  
  
"No," Ana's father slapped her in the left cheek that sent her fling through the air. "Ana!" Peter wanted to pull out his dagger to defend her, "Peter, it's alright. I'm ok." Ana stood up and looked at her father, "Let's go Peter." Her father looked away from her and took Peter and threw him out of the house, and into the street. "Stay out!" Ana ran toward the door, "Peter!" Her father closed the door and carried Ana up to her room and locked her in saying, "You need to learn respect, Ana."  
  
Peter looked up at her window, "Ana." He flew up to it and found that it was secured with iron bars. The window on the inside opened up and Ana reached out a hand to Peter. He took it, "I'll find a way to get you back, Ana."  
  
"I know you will, Peter," with that Peter flew toward Neverland to round up the lost boys, and find a plan to get Ana back. 


	3. Memories Lost

Peter flew as fast as he could back to Neverland.  He flew down low to the ground to get into the forest, where he was sure the lost boys would be playing their game.  He flew through the branches of the forest trees, fighting them the whole time.  'I gotta get to the lost boys and tell them about Ana.'  While going through the branches, thorns scrapes at his eyes and they startled to water.  Peter tried to see through the blurred vision, but some things look like other things they weren't.  He couldn't make out anything, he tried to shield his eyes, but every time he tried he retracted his arm because of the pain.  Peter flew right into a thick branch of a tree and fell from the sky.  Everything went black.

***

            Ana sat in her room staring out the window.  It has been three days now since her father threw out Peter and threw her into her room.  She has refused to eat unless her mother or brother asked her to, but she wouldn't take anything from her father, even speak to him.  He would usually try to force her to eat, and she would never be forced into anything, and that was that.  'What happened to you father?  What happened to us?  I wanted to come back here for so long, but then when I do come back; the father I wanted to come back to was gone.'  He had changed, some how, and some where in the war he was changed.  The only question was how did he change so dramatically and her brother not change at all.  She didn't want to think about what might have happened to her father though the course of the war, but she did want to know where the father she used to know went.  She wanted to get out of the house so bad.  

She hears her father and mother fighting at night, her mother trying to tell him the truth, but being stubborn as he is, would not listen.  Ana just curled up in herself and stared out the window.  "Ana," for a minute Ana thought Peter finally had come back with a plan, but it was her father by the door.  "What do you want?"

"I want my daughter to respect me again."

"Then act like some one who should be respected."

"What did you say?"

"Never mind.  Father, why do you keep me here?  You knew you would have to let me go sooner or later."

"You're only twelve years old."

"That doesn't matter.  I love Peter, and he loves me.  We're happy in Neverland."

"It doesn't seem like it.  He hasn't come back in the last three days."

"He will come, I know Peter.  He is thinking of a plan.  He is sitting in his tree, in Neverland-"

"There is no such thing!  How many times do I have to tell you and your mother that?"

"There is a Neverland!"

"Get out of those silly clothes and come down to dinner in thirty minutes."

"Or what?"  Her father didn't answer and just left the room.  'Peter, I know you're trying.  But I miss you.'

***

"Peter . . . Peter!" Cubby poked at his fallen leader.  Peter opened his eyes to the young, chubby boy in a bear costume, "Peter?"  He looked around and saw that he was surrounded by little kids in animal suits.  He tried to figure out what was going on, but nothing could come to mind.  'Where am I?  Who am I?'

"Yeah. Peter. You."

"I'm Peter?"  He looked confused and looked at what he was wearing as if he had never seen the outfit before.

"What's wrong with you?  Of course you're Peter, the one and only Pan."

"I think he might have, what's it called?  Amnesia!"  A boy in a fox costume said.

"What's going on here?  Who are you people?"

"It's us Peter, the lost boys.  Where is Ana?"  Peter looked at them with a confused look and wondered out loud, "Who is Ana?"


	4. Flashes

Peter flew up into the tree hoping to find a key to his lost memory. The lost boys, at least that's what they call themselves, had to teach him how to fly all over again. They kept calling him Peter, so he might as well call him self that. 'Is my name really Peter, or is it something else?' He landed out side of a hole that seemed like it lead somewhere. Peter touched the wood surrounding him, "This seems so familiar, but why can't I figure out why?" He followed the hole into a room with a bed made of hay and a hammock hanging over his head. He looked around at all the different objects, but none seemed to bring any memories. He walked over to a huge chair that almost looked like a throne and picked up a hat that an Indian chief would wear. Peter could smell the light smell of a fire, and could almost hear the Indian's calls off in the distance. He turned his head to look over the whole room and something bright green caught his attention. He put the Indian headdress down and glided over to the thing that he saw.  
  
Peter went over to a branch of the tree that was used as a shelf that was right beside the hay bed. On the side closest to the bed there was a bright green, stretchable piece of material. Peter picked it up and a picture of a girl flashed through his mind. She was about twelve years old and has vibrant brown eyes. Her hair was brown and up in a ponytail, and this was one of the things that she must have used to put her hair up in. Peter clutched the material in his hand and held it up to his face right under his nose and inhaled the smell. He remembered the smell, the girl's image in his mind turned her head toward him, 'I love you, Peter.' Peter knew he knew this girl, he also knew that he, at least at one time, was in love her.  
  
Peter put the band of material around his wrist and jumped into his hammock. He closed his eyes and started to think. 'If I know this girl, where is she, and who is she?' He played her image through his mind over and over, trying to figure out who she was. But then he realized something, that wasn't the only reason he was searching for her image, it was also because he was falling in love with her, not knowing that it would be the second time.  
  
Peter sighed and started to sway in his hammock when he saw a small bright light through his eyelids. When he opened them he saw a tiny fairy looking back at him with a big smile on her face, not talking, but making a whole bunch of bell-like charms. "Ahh!" Peter fell from his hammock and flew out of the tree. 'What's wrong with him?' Tinkerbell watched as Peter flew as fast as he could away from the tree. One of the twins came into the room and saw Tinkerbell with a confused look on her face. "Tink, he has amnesia. He doesn't remember anything. . . not even Ana." Tinkerbell flew back a little in shock. She had actually gotten used to Ana, knowing that she couldn't get rid of her; she was actually starting to like her. "We can't find her anywhere, and Pan doesn't remember." With that Tinkerbell flew out of the tree toward the sky, 'I got to find Ana! She is one of the only people that can help Peter now.'  
  
***  
  
Ana refused to eat anything, or to change her clothes. She spent most of her time looking out of her windows, now bared with iron. She noticed that they could be unlocked with a key, but she had no way to get the key from her father. She would not even talk to her father, she didn't want to. The only ones she talked to anymore were the only ones who actually believe her, her mother and brother. Ana wanted out of her prison, she wanted to be in Peter's arms again. She squeezed the bottle of Tinkerbell's fairy dust in her palm. She turned her head to her door as it opened slowly, thinking it could be her father again.  
  
"Ana, it me."  
  
"Oh, hi mother."  
  
"Your brother was accepted to one of the most elite military schools. He's leaving tomorrow."  
  
"I'm going to miss him. Is he going to come in and say goodbye?"  
  
"He will be in a while, right now he is packing."  
  
"Oh. Mother, do you know where father keeps the keys?"  
  
"What keys?" Ana pointed to the lock on the bars, "If I did, I would have already given them to you. I want you to be happy, and if you're happy with Peter, then that is what I want for you."  
  
"I wish that father saw it that way."  
  
"Me too. Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"  
  
"I'm sure thanks mother."  
  
"You're Welcome," Wendy shut the door and left her daughter to her thoughts. Ana looked out the window again to see the birds flying in the warm, afternoon breeze. But birds weren't the only things that were flying in the sky. Ana looked closely at a figure in the sky, but it was almost glowing with a light. 'Wait a minute. . . Glowing?' "Tinkerbell!" Ana opened the windows and Tinkerbell flew in the room, out of breath. "Tinkerbell, what happened?" Tinkerbell signaled out everything she could to Ana so she could understand. "We got to help him," Ana told Tinkerbell about her situation, then remembered Tinkerbell's size. "Tink, I think I have a plan." 


	5. Escape and Rescue

"Listen carefully Tink. I'll open my door to let you out. Go down to the last door of the hallway. In the room there should be a key on a hook. It'll probably be up high, since my mother couldn't reach it. Then come back so we can unlock the bars and go help Peter." Tinkerbell nodded her head and followed Ana to the door. Ana checked outside to make sure that her father wasn't coming. "Clear." Tinkerbell flew as fast as she could to the room, fortunately the door was open, it would have been too heavy for her to open by herself. She entered the room and looked around, 'Where could that . . . There it is!' Tinkerbell flew up to the key and took it off the hook. Before she could leave to go and give Ana the key, Ana's father entered the room. "The sooner I can get her off to boarding school, the sooner she will learn discipline, and order. To learn how to act like a young lady." Tinkerbell hid behind one of Wendy's wooden jewelry boxes. "Now that her brother left for military school early it will be easy to send her to off to the school. It sounds like the truck is here." He soon left and Tinkerbell came out from behind the box. She flew full speed toward Ana's room only to stop before the door. "Father I will not go!"  
  
"You are going and that's final!" The door flew open almost hitting Tinkerbell. Ana was carried out by her father, "Let me go! I'm not going!" Tinkerbell dropped the key and followed close behind. Ana was shoved into a truck with benches in the back for people to sit on. Ana landed with a big thud in the back of the truck, and noticed that there were no other girls in the back. She looked up at her father and saw a ball of light in a tree branch. "Goodbye Ana," her father closed the doors, and the truck started to drive off. "She will finally grow up and give up on these nonsense stories, and forget about that boy." Tinkerbell jumped back and couldn't believe it. 'If Ana stops believing in Neverland and Peter, then Peter will never get his memory back!' Tinkerbell flew after the truck with full speed.  
  
***  
  
Peter sat at the edge of the sea that surrounds the island. He watched as the sun slowly started to sink into the far horizon. He knew that he had seen the scene before, but something was missing. Was it his memories, his thoughts, or was it someone? "Who am I? What am I doing here? And what was that fairy doing?" Peter decided to go back to the tree and sleep on it. Maybe things will start to come back to him in his dreams. Before he stood up he saw something shining further down on the beach. He picked it up, and saw that it was a silver hook. A flash of swords clashing and a ship with Jolly Roger carved on the back of it went through his mind. 'Could that be the key?' Peter shook it off , put the hook in his pocket, and flew off toward the tree.  
  
***  
  
Ana sat in the back of the truck, watching as the sun went down. The truck soon stopped at a restaurant, and the two men stepped out to go and eat, probably forgetting the young girl in the back. Ana knew that Tinkerbell saw her in the truck, so she didn't give up hope. Soon enough a very tired ball of light entered the back of the truck. "Tinkerbell, are you alright?" Tinkerbell nodded her head. "I wasn't expecting my father to ship me off to a boarding school, sorry." Tinkerbell forgave her and asked her what was going to happen. "Can you go into the front seat and see if you could find the key to the door?" Tinkerbell put her hands on her hips, 'The last time I went on one of these key missions I almost got hit with a door.' Ana looked at her with pleading eyes and Tinkerbell let out a sigh. She flew to the front seat, and sure enough the keys were there. She flew over to the door and unlocked it. Ana got out, "Thanks Tink. Now let's go and help Peter."  
  
"Hey kid! Get back in the truck!" Ana got a running start and jumped into a fog back and flew off to the star, with Tinkerbell by her side. The men didn't know what to do, there "passenger" just jumped into a fog bank and disappeared. "Oh well, you want to finish the food."  
  
"Why not?" 


	6. New Pirate Threat

A/N: I'm kind of tired of writing Tinkerbell every time I have to refer to her, so from now on; I'm referring to her as Tink. Just wanted to give you guys the head up. Thanks!^-^  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: New Pirate Threat  
  
Ana flew back into Neverland with Tink not far behind. Ana and Tink landed on one of the nearby clouds and looked over the island for a certain flying boy. She looked over at Mermaid lagoon, Skull Rock, and even at Pirate Bay. Even though Hook is gone his ship and crew still sit in the bay hoping for revenge. "Do you see him, Tink?" Tink shook her head from side to side making a disappointed charm-like noise. "Neither do I. Maybe he is back at the tree with the Lost Boys, come on." Both of them jumped from their cloud and flew as fast as they could to the tree, and hopefully back to Peter. From down below a pair of brown eyes watched Ana quite attentively, 'I know that girl.' The eyes shifted from the figures in the sky down to a green band around a wrist. The figure flew off to the nearby Bay, to hopefully find answers and memories.  
  
***  
  
Nibs played around with the ears on his costume and sighed, "When do you think Pan will get his memory back?"  
  
"Hopefully very soon," Cubbie said. They all sat in the main room in the tree and were about to fall asleep until some one landed on the limb that Peter used as a balcony. They all shifted their heads to the figure when the person stepped into the light. "Ana, you're back!" The Lost Boys all ran up to Ana and hugged her tightly. "Where have you been?"  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Why did it take so long for you to get back?"  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. One question at a time. I went to go and visit my family, my father thought I was kidnapped and kept me in my room, so I couldn't fly back. What happened to Peter?"  
  
"We found him on the forest floor," Cubbie started to explain, "He was unconscious and didn't know who any of us were, who he was, or even who you were." Ana was surprised and was in total shock, "Where is he, I got to talk to him."  
  
"After he saw Tink, he flew off, like he was scared or something."  
  
"Alright, we got to find him. Slightly, you and Nibs search Skull Rock. Twins, you look around the Indian Territory he might have gone there for some answers. Cubbie, Tottles, you look around Mermaids lagoon. Tink will look around the forest, and I will look around Pirate's Bay and the sea line."  
  
"Let's go!" Cubbie grabbed his club and they all split up.  
  
***  
  
Ana skewed the sea line leading to and from the Pirate's Bay. "Peter! Peter! Where are you? It's me Ana!" She never noticed it, but there were tears streaming down her face. After a few minutes Ana decided to continue the search on foot. She combed the beach hoping for some kind of clue to Peter's whereabouts. "Please answer me!" The sun was setting and Ana knew that she would soon have to head in for the night. But she couldn't go until she did one last sweep of the sea line by the Bay. Ana jumped off the sandy beach and took to the sky. After a few minutes she actually saw a figure staring off into the ocean. 'Peter!' Ana landed behind Peter and was about to run up to him, but he looked different. He was wearing something different. "Peter, it's me Ana." Peter turned to her, "Ana?"  
  
"Yeah, don't you remember?" Ana looked into Peter's eyes, and saw the boy that she longed to hold in her arms once again. Peter stared back into her eyes, but with a questioning stare. "No." Ana stepped back, the only one that she loved, doesn't remember her. "Do you remember her boys?"  
  
From all around them, men started to step out from behind bushes and trees. "What's going on here?" The men started to surround them, but these weren't just any men, these men were the crew of the Jolly Roger. "They told me the truth about my past."  
  
"Peter, these men will tell you nothing, but lies. Please trust me," Ana outreached her hand toward Peter. Peter's eyes started to soften when he saw tears starting to form in Ana's. Before Peter could react, one of the crewmembers hit Ana over the head with an object. Before Ana passed out she heard a voice speaking to Peter, "Don't listen to her young capt'n. She is trying to trick you. Your father wouldn't want it that way." 'Smee,' Ana closed her eyes, as she was carried off to the ship, by orders of the new, young captain. 


	7. Ships Ahoy

Ana could feel being carried to the ship, as well as she could hear the pirates. "I can't believe it, we tricked the little menace.'  
  
"Yeah. Now we can put our plan into motion."  
  
"Once we convince the brat that the girl is no good, we'll throw her overboard. Then to get our total revenge, we'll cut his throat."  
  
"Sounds like fun," Ana knew what was happening, but couldn't move at all. Nothing would respond, she couldn't even open her eyes. After a few minutes of walking they finally made it to the ship. The two pirates threw Ana into a room and slammed the door behind her. "You sure she is as evil as you say. It doesn't seem like she is," a concerned Peter asked. Ana's head swirled while trying to regain consciousness. "She's as evil as it gets. Remember she is the one who killed our dear captain and your father." 'What?' Ana rubbed her head, 'Hook wasn't Peter's father, and I didn't kill him, he almost killed me!' Ana caught a glimpse of Peter through the window in the door before she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
After who knows how long Ana finally woke up and her head felt better. "What did they hit me with a two by four?"  
  
"Actually it was a wooden club," Ana looked to her side and saw Peter sitting in a chair, but he was wearing the exact same outfit that Captain Hook used to wear. She looked at her clothes and saw that they were still the green stuff she came on board with. "They must have told you a whopper to get you to believe that you, Peter Pan, are the son of Hook."  
  
"Well, they tell me that you are very cleaver, and very evil minded."  
  
"They will say anything to convince you to get rid of me. It's all part of their plan."  
  
"What plan?"  
  
"The plan where they will throw me over board, and cut your throat. That plan."  
  
"They would never do that!" Peter leaned over on the deck that they were sitting on, "You are just telling me lies like you did when you, and the lost boys, killed my father, James Hook."  
  
"Hook was never your father!" Ana stood up with rage. Peter stood up, but didn't respond with any counter measures, for he left his sword on the deck. "He was your archenemies! Don't you remember?!? The countless swordfights with him?"  
  
'Swordfights?' Flashes of metal clanging when a dagger and a huge sword hit.  
  
"The fun games with the lost boys," Peter could see the line following two flying objects in the sky, and then searching for a treasure chest, laughing. Ana's voice grew soft while tears were forming in her eyes, "When you and I sat on the rocks on the coast watching the sunset together?" Peter stayed quiet, 'Was she the one thing that was missing?'  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Peter watched the sunset. He looked down at the rock right below him expecting some one to be there smiling back at him. He looked to his left expecting to see someone leaning on his arm. Both places were empty and so was his heart.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
"Peter, don't you remember?" Ana took his hands in hers, and looked in his eyes with her tear blurred vision. She looked down at his hands, but had to wipe away some tears to see, and saw what was around his wrist. Peter followed her gaze, "I guess you left it in the tree when we went to go and see your family." Peter surprised himself; he doesn't know her or her family, does he? Ana looked straight back at his face, and saw something that she never thought she would again, his smile. She finally saw him, the true him, "Peter." One of the pirates walked by and saw what was happening, and rushed in to stop it. "What has she told you?" Peter looked at the pirate with a glare, "Nothing. Just telling about her execution." Ana looked up at him with confusion, then he winked at her, "And she was begging me for freedom." The pirate soon left, smiling and believing that Peter was now totally on their side.  
  
"Peter, you remember."  
  
"Not totally," Peter said letting go of her arm, "I only remember some parts. I remember the games with a group of boys, and the sword fights, and you. You were the first thing that I remembered. But even with these new memories, I'm still cautious about you and the others, even the pirates."  
  
"But you remembered going with me back to see my family. How can you explain that?"  
  
"I could have just followed you. . . I don't know it's so confusing!"  
  
"Then why did you just trick that pirate now!?"  
  
"I don't want to see you dead," Peter started to walk to the door, "I'll try to get you out of here as soon as I can. And I'll bring you some food."  
  
"What was the real reason, Peter? I know that you are keeping something from me. What was the real reason?"  
  
"Because. . . I . . . I think I'm falling in love with you," Peter stepped out of the door way and shut the heavy door behind him. "I love you, too." 


	8. Memories Returned!

Ana had now been gone for a week and the Lost Boys were wondering if she ever found Peter. Tink goes out everyday hoping to find one of them, but always comes back a lone and disappointed. Most f the Lost Boys go out to cover the whole island, but some stay behind hoping for them to return, but they never do. They search the island, but never look off into a cove that held a ship, with a new, young captain, and a lovely young girl.  
  
***  
  
Ana spends most of her time in the room, although when Peter comes to visit her, he would let her walk the deck with him. Of course while the pirates would be asleep. Peter found that he was for sure falling in love with Ana. Peter started to trust her, and soon started to remember more and more with every visit, but no memories of living on the ship, or of his "father." He always had memories of flying, living in trees, and fighting against pirates.  
  
Some nights he would sleep in her room to make sure none of the crew members would try to kill her by one of their new plans. Most of the nights he would fall asleep and wake up in the morning finding Ana holding on to him. Even though he does trust her a little more, at times he wonders, 'My sword is right there, why doesn't she take it and escape? She has had many opportunities.'  
  
Peter decided to stay with Ana once again, because he had over heard another new plan from the crew. He sat there with her looking out the window, "Ana?"  
  
"Yes Peter."  
  
"I leave my sword out, and you can take it to escape, but you never have. Why?" Ana turned to Peter with a serious look on her face, and took his hand in hers, "Peter, I'm not leaving until you have your memory back, and we can leave together. Sure, I could escape if I wanted to, but I'm not leaving you here." Peter was shocked, "You can, but you won't. . . because of me?"  
  
"Of course," Peter thought for a minute, 'None of the pirates would do that for me.' Ana leaned her head on his shoulder, and her hands soon found their way around Peter's waist and fell asleep. Peter held her hands, kissed the op of her head, and fell asleep, with a smile on his face.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
///Peter was flying around the island watching all the Indians in their campfire dance. A girl, Peter knew only as Tiger Lilly, waved at him as he flew over the camp. He then headed over to the Mermaid's Lagoon to play his flute for them, and to tell them about some of his adventures. He soon returned to the tree to see a little pixie that greeted him as he entered.///  
  
///Peter flew through two huge windows into a nursery. 'Hello, anyone here?' He took a few more steps, 'Ah ha!' A girl jumps at him with a play sword. He steps to one side and lets the girl drop to the ground. 'You know, that would be more effective if the person doesn't hear you.' Peter offered his hand down to the girl.  
  
'Just who do you think you are?'  
  
'You never heard of Peter Pan? Who are you?'  
  
'The name's Ana.' ///  
  
///Peter sat down in his throne like chair and looked over the main room. He sees the boys in animal outfits sitting in a circle around Ana. She was reading another one of the stories form her mother's book, and as usual the boys were listening attentively. Ana looked up from the book and smiled at Peter; and he smiled back. She turned back to the book and finished the story. Afterwards they all went outside to play tag, with the help of some pixie dust.///  
  
/// 'It's your time, boy!'  
  
'I'll never give up, Hook! You tried to take the most important thing away from me!' Peter tripped on a rope and fell back, 'We end this now!' Peter saw a hook come straight toward him, but he pulled out a dagger and stopped it. Then the pirate reached for his sword. Peter looked past him to see Ana running toward them, 'Peter!' The man with the hook stabbed the girl with his sword. 'Ana!' She fell to the deck, and Peter got out fro underneath the man with help from a light. 'Thanks Tink!' The man fell toward the railing and Peter pushed him the rest of the way. Peter knelt by Ana holding her, 'I love you Peter Pan.'  
  
'Ana!'///  
  
Scenes from the past rushed before his eyes. He remembered taking Ana back to London, and then Ana coming back to him. He remembered leaving Ana behind the bars surrounding her windows, and rushing to get help. He remembered, not just bits and pieces, but everything.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Peter woke up sweating and with tear stains running down his cheeks. 'Hook was never my father. The old Codfish! Even after he's gone, his crew tries to deceive me and my friends.' Peter turned toward Ana, "I remember everything. You were right. I shouldn't have ever doubted you." Peter gently unwrapped Ana's arms from around him and slipped to his room to find his clothes that he wore before the pirates found him. Tomorrow they were both leaving together.  
  
***  
  
The next morning a crew member busted through Peter's door. "Capt'n! It's the day!"  
  
"What day?" Peter said half awake.  
  
"The day you prove your absolute loyalty to the crew and ship."  
  
"How?"  
  
"By killing the girl."  
  
'Ana. . .' 


	9. Love Prevales

Ana outreached her arms in hope to hold onto Peter. After a minute of searching with her arms she opened her eyes and saw that her door was open. Lnstead of running out of the room and to possible safety, she looked around her, 'Something isn't right.' A hand from behind her clasped over her mouth while another pair tied her hands behind her. She tried to see what was happening, but the light streaming in from the open dorr still wasn't enough. The two figures pushes her out into the light of day, and onto the main deck. She fell to her kness andlooked up to see all of the crew surrounding her like she was a show r something. A pirate grabbed her arm and threw her toward a big platform, "The captain will be out shortly." Ana eyed each pirate, each look she gave radiated with hate.  
  
***  
  
After the pirate left the cabin Peter put on his green tights with the green over shirt. He soon found his dagger, which he had under the bed just in cause of mutiny, and put ii on a thin belt around his waist. 'Maybe I can get her out before they drag her out to the deck.' Peter looked out the window to see her door wide open and the crew standing around something that must be quite interesting. Peter tucked his green hat into his belt, "I can't get her out quietly, I guess that I'll just have to go out there and do it." He grabbed his captain outfit, threw it on and walked out of the cabin.  
  
***  
  
Ana looked around her, 'Why are we waiting for Peter?' Peter walked through the circle of pirates and drew his sword. The pirates started to yell and cheer. Peter stepped right in front of Ana and looked down at her face, hoping that his feelings weren't showing. Ana looked at him, the outfit he wore almost seemed like their was something underneath of it. She was so confused, just lastnight they were in each other's arms holding each other close. "Peter, don't you remember? Please remember!" Some crerw members were about to gag her, but Peter outreached his hand to tello them to stop.  
  
"Peter trust me! Remember when you asked me why I never took your sword? I didn't because I wasn't going to run, I won't run. I can't run away from the people that I love. I love you Peter Pan." Peter raised the sword above his head about to come down. Ana looked in his face, and saw that he winked at her with out anyone noticing. 'Please turn around Ana.' Ana pretended to brace for her demise. Peter brought down the sword, but before it made impact, she turned around making the sword cut the ropes around her wrists. Ana stepped up, "Here Ana, catch!" Peter tossed her the sword.  
  
"What's happening?!" Peter took off the captains outfit and flew above the deck with Ana by his side. Peter took off the captian hat and put on his own. "You want to know what's going on, you old codfish? I' back!"  
  
"He remembers! Everyone load the cannons!"  
  
"Yep everysingle fact, not the lies you tod me!" Ana took Peter's hands, "Peter?"  
  
"I love you too Ana." Ana smiled, then slapped Peter in the face, "Don't scare me like that ever again!" Peter rubbed the side of his afce, Ana touched his hand, "But this is for saving me." Ana leaned toward Peter. From below a cannon ball headed for them. Perter pushed Ana from him making them bearly miss the ball.  
  
"Just try to catch us you bone heads!" Ana yelled down at the ship.  
  
"Come on, care to try your luck, scum?" Peter added . They both dodged each cannonball with ease and crowed as load as they could. "Care to take care of some pirate scum?"  
  
"Wouldn't mind if I do." 


	10. Getting Even

Chapter 10: Getting Even  
  
Ana and Peter sat on the rock for a while, "peter, we should start to head back to the tree."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Peter got up and helped Ana. Ana thanked him by kissing him on his cheek. They looked into each other's eyes and started to lean toward each other. Right before their lips touched young boys in animal costumes jumped onto their leader. "Peter! You're back!" Ana stepped out of the way with an annoyed sigh, "How is it that something just has to ruin the mood?" Out from the same bushes a fairy beaming with light comes out and sees that Peter was being pinned down by the Lost Boys. She flew over to Ana and Ana held out her hand for Tink to land on. Tink landed on her hand and hugged her thumb, 'I knew that you could bring him back! Thank you!' Ana smiled, "Your very welcome Tink." After telling the Lost Boys what happened they all headed back to the tree for some rest.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Ana woke up and went out to the balcony. She looked over the island, but something seemed to be missing. She saw Mermaid Lagoon, with the mermaids swimming in it as usual, the Indian camp, it looked like they were doing another dance around the fire, and the Pirate Cove, with . . . no ship? 'What's missing in this picture? No ship in the Pirate Cove. What are they up to?' Ana sighed and turned to walk back into the room, but stopped a few feet away. Right when she stopped Peter fell from the tree, and to the ground.  
  
"I can still hear you. Give up, you can't catch me."  
  
"I'm getting better, I almost got ya."  
  
"Yeah . . . right."  
  
"Yeah, I know I am," Peter smiled proudly with his hands on his hips. Ana rolled her eyes, 'Please. . .' Ana walked into the room, "Peter, did you notice that the Jolly Roger is gone?"  
  
"What?" Peter looked over the cove, and discovered that it was gone, "I wonder what's going on."  
  
"So do I. What if they are planning something again?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm going down there to see if I can find anything."  
  
"If you're going Peter, then I'm going too."  
  
"So are we," the Lost Boys said in unison as they entered the room, with Tink floating above the group nodding her head. Peter let out a sigh, "Alright, but we need to be careful."  
  
"Yes, sir!" The Lost Boys saluted their leader, and Tink and Ana nodded. Soon they were off to the cove.  
  
***  
  
"Ok. Lost Boys, you search around the rocks ad sea line, Ana and will look around the caves and Tink, watch from the air." The whole group split up into their positions. "Peter?" Ana asked walking into a cavern.  
  
"Yeah, Ana."  
  
"When did you first realize that you loved me? I mean when you had amnesia?"  
  
"When I picked up your extra, green hair band in the tree. I saw your face, and remembered. Why did you want to know?"  
  
"I just wondered."  
  
"Well, since we're asking questions. . ."  
  
"Yes Peter."  
  
"I always wondered, what was your happy thought that helped you to fly?"  
  
"When I was falling from the tree I had flashbacks of that day with you and- wait, do you hear that?" Peter stopped and listened, "It sounds like . . . bells."  
  
'Tinkerbell!" Both of them ran toward the sound and saw Tink in some twine and thread. "What happened, Tink?"  
  
"Um. Peter?" He turned around and saw the Lost Boys tied up and pirates with a torch behind them. "Give up Pan! Or your crew dies!" Peter stepped forward, "Take me, but let the Lost Boys, the girl and fairy go."  
  
"Peter, no!" Ana stepped toward him, but one of the pirates slapped her, to shut her up. Peter stepped to Ana's side, "You got to let her and the Lost Boys go, unharmed!"  
  
"Please Peter."  
  
"I've got to, Ana. Go." Ana held tight to Peter, then he pushed her toward the exit of the cave. The pirates cut the ropes of the Lost Boys, and Tink. The Lost Boys didn't want to abandon their leader, but they had no choice. Ana wanted to stay, but Peter made her go with the Lost boys. "Wait!" Ana broke away from the Lost Boys and ran to Peter, "My happy thought. You still want to know what it was." A pirate started to pull her away, but Ana kept her grip on his hand. "It was you! My happy though was you Peter!" Ana lost her grip of his hand and was pushed out of the cavern. Peter stood by to see what fate the pirates had decided for him.  
  
***  
  
"We got to go back!" Ana screamed, "We got to help him! Let me go!"  
  
"Pan said to go," said Cubbie.  
  
"In a few minutes, there won't be a Pan!" Ana said breaking down into tears. Then from the cavern there was a huge explosion. "Peter! No!" Ana flew toward the cavern, with the rest of the group following her. "Peter! You gotta be here!" Ana and Tink flew over the rocks pushing whatever they could out of the way. The Lost Boys walked over the crushed pieces of rock, rubble, and . . . . swords? "Ana, look at this!" Slightly yelled.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"This is a part of a sword," he handed the piece to her.  
  
"The pirates were in the cave with Peter," Ana looked up. "Peter?! Where are you?" Ana searched deep into the ruble hoping to find something. She did find a few pirates, but no sign of Peter. Tink flew over to a hole and saw something. She flew straight to Ana, "You find something, Tink?" Tink led Ana to a green piece of material. Ana picked it up and saw it was Peter's hat. Ana held it close to her chest and began to break down. She fell to her knees and couldn't help, but sob. "No. . . Peter. . ." Tink decided that Ana needed time to herself, so she took the Lost Boys back to the tree.  
  
"You can't . . . be gone. . . You . . . just can't. . ." Ana said in between sobs. "You're my happy thought, I can't fly without you. Never could, and never will." Ana looked out on the bay, but didn't see anything, but blurred colors. Ana decided to head back to the tree, it was getting cold, and there was nothing for her there.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Ana woke up, but didn't get out of bed. She couldn't move, she could only stare at the empty hammock above her head. After a few minutes Ana got up and walked to the balcony to look over the island. The Jolly Roger was found and given to Mr. Smee. After they found him at Skull Rock, they found out that Smee took off when they we're going to kill both of them. Most of the crew were killed in the explosion, or they found a way out of Neverland. Everything was back to normal, except for a flying boy, lost not just to Neverland, but also to the real world.  
  
Ana stepped to go back inside, wiping a tear out of her eye. Then out of no where, she was trapped in some one's arms. "I finally go ya." Ana's eyes went huge, and turned around. Before her eyes was the only person who mattered, "Peter!" She flung her arms around him and he kind of bent over because of pain, "I'm sorry."  
  
"I'm just sore."  
  
"How did you?"  
  
"The stupid pirates lit it when they were still inside. I managed to undo the ropes and get far enough away to escape the brunt of the blast. I've survived a blast before, and I did it again. But I lost my hat." Ana smiled and went over to her dresser. She grabbed something and came back over to Peter, "Here." She put the hat on his head. "I thought that I would never see her again."  
  
"Well, I guess you were wrong."  
  
"For once . . . but I was happy that I was.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Thanks for reading the sequel to Young Love in Neverland! I am thinking of starting on a third one. Please review and tell me what you think. I hope to hear from you soon. Thanks again! ^-^ 


End file.
